The present invention relates to a locking construction for obstructing the opening of a thief hatch of a tank.
By way of background, gasoline and petroleum tanks of the type used in tank farms for storing petroleum and other types of products have a thief hatch in the top wall thereof. The thief hatch is an opening which receives a device called a "thief" which is lowered into the tank to bring up a sample of its contents. The "thief" device does not imply that products are being stolen. However, the thief hatch permits the tank contents to be stolen by parties who insert a conduit into the tank through the thief hatch and pump out the tank contents. The present invention relates to a thief hatch obstructing plate construction which is locked to the top of the tank in obstructing relationship to the thief hatch opening to thereby prevent a conduit from being inserted into the tank through this opening.